Baby Steps
by CaptainTightPants12
Summary: Oliver Queen has landed on the shore of an Island. If he wants to survive, he's going to need to change. That may require taking some baby-steps. A tie-in to my Superman on-going, Flashpoint: A Smallville Tale.


**Author:** CaptainTightPants12

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Green Arrow or any of the related characters, I'd be a happy little duck.

**Summary:** Oliver Queen has landed on the shore of an Island. If he wants to survive, he's going to need to change. That may require taking some baby-steps. A tie-in to my Superman on-going, _Flashpoint: A Smallville Tale_.

**Title:** Baby Steps

**Author's Note:** This is a very, _very_ short piece of my Superman on-going over in the Smallville threads, introducing our good friend Oliver Queen into the new rebooted universe I've created. He has appeared a few times already, but he'll be showing up as Green Arrow in the near-future, and thought I'd let non-Smallville-Thread-Fans know about it! Enjoy!

* * *

"Son of a... Oh... That does _not_ feel good..."

He slowly crawled up the shoreline, casting aside the wooden board that had been his life-line. As soon as he felt dry land, he flopped onto his back with a groan of pain. "Six seasons of _Lost_, they never said crap about salt-water in a bullet wound."

The Island had been a godsend. There was really no way of knowing how long he had been floating out there. He weaved in-and-out of consciousness so often that he didn't know for sure if it had been minutes... hours... days...

To him, it felt like _years_.

"Who shoots a guy off a boat?" he grimaced. "What kind of asshole does that?" His head rolled back swaying back and forth as he took in the upside down tree line. "I really hope there's a _Big Mac_ growing one of those trees."

He was slow to his feet. The sand wasn't helping. However long he had been floating out there, he needed food. To him, tree line meant vegetation. Vegetation meant food growing on trees. Hopefully there'd be something that didn't kill him.

His eyes blinked, no doubt exhausted. The sunlight slipping through the branches made him squint, but he was pretty sure he saw coconuts at the top of the tree. He lined up with it, taking a deep breath. "Just like _Baloo_ and _Mowgli_."

Tearing off backwards, he ran into the tree with his back.

Pain shot through him like a freight train. It brought him to his knees. "That felt worse than the salt-water." A coconut fell at his knees, and he faintly wondered if God was toying with him by the timing. "_Convenient_."

He reached around for a rock, a branch, anything hard. He found a broken stone, giving him a nice pointed edge. Lifting the coconut as high as he could, he slammed it as hard as he could against the stone. Cracking his neck, he lifted his arms to try yet again, ignoring the pain in his shoulder from the bullet wound. This time, it had worked.

His fingers dug into the coconut the best they could. Tiny shaving were all he could manage. He looked at the pointed edge of the stone, he grimaced. "Dirty... But not the _most_ disgusting thing I've ever done..."

The stone carved him a nice slice of white deliciousness. "Oh, this is better than sex..."

Time once again moved without his knowledge as he consumed his, for lack of a better term, meal. He thought about how he was going to get off this island. How he would need to change his ways. He would have to become hard, not the millionaire playboy he had been. It was time for Oliver Queen to grow up if he was going to survive. It was time for change.

He scraped the final piece of coconut he could muster, enjoying it with a moan. "It'd be better with _rum_..."

_Baby steps._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, what did you think? Like I said before, Ollie has appeared as Oliver Queen already in my Superman on-going and will be making his debut as Green Arrow in the near future. If you liked this, Superman, Smallville, or the version of Oliver that appeared on Smallville, you should come check it out! The story takes place in a rebooted universe from the Smallville universe that I'd been writing in, so there are no shackles any of the continuity, giving me the freedom to use aspects from many different incarnations while adding in my own stuff along the way My Green Arrow is heavily based on the comic book Green Arrow, especially the one from the Jeff Lemire run, so if you're into that too, come on by! Anyways, shoot me some reviews and I might do some more Green Arrow one-shots to post over here! Thanks again!


End file.
